


Day 18

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BUT IT DOESNT HAPPEN, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Ice Cream, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Scared Peter Parker, Someone exploiting Tony's greatest weakness, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark, his spider kid, idak, nearly kidnapped Peter?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 18. Muffled scream.Peter sobbed into his arms. Not a sound. That's what Tony had said. Not a sound. But he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and call and scream and yell and sob.





	Day 18

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is......
> 
> Enjoy anyway.....

18\. Muffled scream.

Peter sobbed into his arms. Not a sound. That's what Tony had said. Not a sound. But he wanted to scream. He wanted to cry and call and scream and yell and sob.

Not a sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter scooped his ice cream with his spoon. It was chocolate and delicious. He loved ice cream days.

He had done well in his maths test, and that meant that he got ice cream.

It was an agreement that he and Tony had made absolutely ages ago and, just like all of the best things, Peter couldn't quite remember how it had happened. It was something along the lines of him stressing about a test and Tony saying that if he did well, he could get ice cream. Peter did well and the rest is history.

Now every time Peter did well in a test, he got ice cream. It was perfect.

Obviously, thanks to Peter getting 89% in the maths test, he was here eating ice cream with Tony in their favourite ice cream place.

Sometimes Peter couldn't believe this was his life.

He and Tony Stark had a favourite ice cream place.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter carefully peered around from his hiding place. They were right there. The man and Tony were right there. The man was talking - monologuing probably - and Tony looked pale, scared.

Peter wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't.

Not a sound.

He had made a promise and he wasn't going to break it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things were going perfectly.

Peter had ice cream, his father figure and he had scored well on a test.

Of course, things couldn't go well for long.

Peter was part way through his ice-cream when a man walked in. Peter didn't even blink, people walked in all the time, but then his spider sense started tingling, and then the man walked over and slipped into the booth next to Peter.

"Hello Peter. Hello Tony." The man said.

Peter froze. This man knew his name. How did this man know his name! One glance at Tony showed the same panic clear on his face.

"Don't worry. I have no plans to hurt you Peter. I just want to talk to Tony here and I figured out the best way to do that would be exploit his greatest weakness." The man paused for a second to grin widely, "that's you of course."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter watched as the man talked on and on while Tony got gradually paler and paler.

He didn't even know this man's name and he was threatening him and using him to get to Tony.

An all Peter could do was hide and try not to make too much noise. He grabbed the pillow he had been using as some form of fluffy shield and held it to his face, muffling a scream behind it.

He was scared, worried and confused. But there was nothing he could do.

Not a sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What do you want?" Tony asked - well more growled, he was on high alert.

"What do I want? I want a chat. That's all." The man said, but the vicious glint in his eye suggested otherwise.

"Let Peter and everyone else in this shop go, and then we'll talk." Tony said, and Peter wanted to gasp. Tony was clearly being threatened and he was more worried about keeping Peter safe.

"He can't leave, but you're right. I don't want anyone else to get caught up in this. One moment." The man paused for a moment before standing up and yelling at the top of his voice, "EVERYONE OUT." when no one moved, he pulled a gun out of his pocket. Everyone instantly reacted, standing up and running out until only the man, Tony, and Peter were left.

"Peter, get under one of the tables." Tony hissed while the man was walking over and locking the doors. Peter started trying to argue but Tony wouldn't let him, "no, go now."

And that's how Peter ended up here, crouched under a table while Tony was in trouble.

And he couldn't help.

He couldn't move.

Not a sound.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter wished he could say it was his genius which sorted it out. That if was him being clever and not total luck.

But that really was all it was.

Total luck.

His watch buzzed on his wrist with a text from Ned. A simple 'hey.' The start of a conversation or in this case, the start of a plan.

Peter had never been more glad that he could send messages from his watch. It was a feature he had added only a week before - that was why he hadn't thought of it right away - but it could and that was his plan.

He opened his contacts as quickly as he could and sent off a quick text to Steve.

“Help. Sweet Treats ice cream parlour.”

All he could do was hope that Steve could save him. Save Tony.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter had lost track of how long he’d been sitting under this table. His legs were starting to hurt but he barely noticed. He was more focused on Tony. Tony who was still talking to the man. Tony who still looked pale. Tony who still looked shocked.

He hoped Steve got here in time.

He hoped Tony could hang on that long.

Just watching Tony’s shattered body language, seeing his wide eyes, Peter could feel his heart breaking. Something was happening and whatever it was, he knew Tony didn’t deserve it.

Tony had only ever been nice to Peter. He cared about everyone above himself and only wanted to change himself for the better.

A crash echoed around the ice cream shop and Peter looked over to see Steve. He had just kicked down the door and looked slightly embarrassed about it, but it needed doing.

“Are you going to tell me what happened here?” He asked making eye contact with the man while he walked forwards, further into the shop.

“This doesn’t concern you.” The man hissed, but Steve paid him no attention, walking right up to him and grabbing the gun out of his grasp and grabbing his arm to stop him from running.

“Tony, what happened?” Steve asked, also looking concerned about Tony’s pale face.

“He - he’s part of Hydra.” Tony said as though he couldn’t quite believe what he was saying. “Not a fully trained Hydra agent obviously, but he was saying either I worked for Hydra or they would take Peter to work for them.”

Peter gasped in shock. Was that really what had been happening while he was crouched just tables away.

“Like Bucky?” Steve asked, clearly getting angrier by the second. Tony nodded wordlessly, but that was all Steve needed. He grabbed the man tighter and got right into his face, “That won’t be happening.” He spat like poison.

Peter didn’t pay any more attention to what Steve was doing, because Tony was there, muttering “It’s ok.” Again and again and Peter couldn’t tell who he was trying to comfort, Peter or himself.

“Yes, it is.” Peter muttered in agreement, pulling Tony into a tight hug. It had worked. They were both here and good and alive.

It was ok.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Peter smiled as he walked into his favourite ice cream shop. They’d had to get a new lock for their door, but other than that, everything was ok, and Tony and Peter were not banned so things were looking fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
